Sea of Love
by Typhoid-love
Summary: A series of drabbles of the men thinking about the girls they can't have. Most of them are unlikely pairings.
1. Sawyer

**Title: **Sea of Love

**Author: **Typhoid-love

**Rating:** T because of some foul language.

**Summary: **A series of drabbles of the men thinking about the girls they can't have.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** My friend challenged me to do this. She was all like "you should so do the most unlikely of pairings" and I was just like "whatever". Yep... that's the story of my boring life.

**

* * *

**I watched her sitting with Muhammad trying to translate the maps.

To be honest, I didn't understand the feeling that it caused me. I guess it was jealousy. I'm not exactly sure; I've never really felt jealously before. If it was jealousy I didn't really understand why I was feeling it. I didn't even feel this way when I saw Freckles with the Doc. I actually saw that more as a challenge.

But right now, now that I saw that leggy blonde smiling and laughing with the damn terrorist I wanted to go over there and punch the guy again.

It was weird, but I never felt the need to protect anything before. However, now that I saw Stick's smiling I wanted to be the one to protect her; to keep that smile on her face forever.

This whole damn thing is confusing!

I've barely ever had a conversation with this girl. One time she came to me because she needed bug spray or something and I would only give it to her if she had sex with me or gave me five grand. That didn't work well because then she threw the can at me.

Oh yeah, and let's not forget the time that I almost got her killed because I pretended to have her inhalers.

How in the hell was I feeling this way towards her?

Maybe it was because I felt guilty for what I did to her. Yep, that was it. I felt guilty.

I heard her laugh again with that goddamn Iraqi.

Nope it wasn't guilt.


	2. Boone

**Title: **Sea of Love

**Author: **Typhoid-love

**Rating:** T because of some foul language.

**Summary: **A series of drabbles of the men thinking about the girls they can't have.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note: **Yeah, I was never really too fond of Boone... but when he died a I cried a little. Just shows I can still be emotional with people I don't even like. Oh and I really hate Boone's mom... don't know why I told you guys that. By the way, this Boone part was inspired by a Lost promo I saw once.

**

* * *

**Was it weird to have feelings for a girl who was pregnant and it wasn't even your child?

Apparently it wasn't because I was watching Charlie flirting with Claire right now. I couldn't explain the feeling I felt when she would laugh at one of his jokes. I was never really a funny guy, but I found that I wanted to come up with a joke, tell her so then I could see her laugh and know that it was because of me.

I know I shouldn't feel this way. I know that it was wrong.

Then again, I always did end up having feelings for people that I shouldn't ever think about in that way. Like my step-sister, for example.

However, this was different from my sick attraction to the closest person I consider a sister. This was different because this new woman was falling in love with someone else.

And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it because I was too much of a coward to confront my feelings.

Always had been, always will be.


	3. Michael

**Title:** Sea of Love

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** T because of some foul language.

**Summary:** A series of drabbles of the men thinking about the girls they can't have.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** I can totally see Michael and Sun. Seriously, it was there people... it was there. But whatever, the _Lost_ writers did not want to act upon it. Those bastards they ruin everything... just like how they killed off Shannon. That just ruined everything for me; I become depressed just to watch _Lost_.

* * *

To be completely honest, I was disgusted with myself.

I was disgusted that I could let my feelings go this far. I was disgusted that I could fall for a married woman. I was disgusted that I allowed myself to fall in love again.

I watched as Sun and Jin argued with each other again.

I never understood what they were saying to each other. I'm not so sure I wanted to know. I had other things to worry about. The most important thing I had to worry about was getting my son off this island from hell.

But since the moment Sun revealed that she spoke English to me, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I almost couldn't believe that she trusted me with such a secret. She trusted me over everyone else on this island. She even trusted me over her own husband.

I continued to watch the two arguing and right then I knew why she didn't trust him enough to tell him. He was overprotective and he seemed abusive.

I didn't like him. I hated him.

I hated him because he had Sun and he didn't appreciate her.

Most of all I hated him because I was jealous of him.


	4. Hurley

**Title:** Sea of Love

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** T because of some foul language.

**Summary:** A series of drabbles of the men thinking about the girls they can't have.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** I wrote a version for Hurley because fat people know how to love too! Why didn't they give Hurley a love interest? Do the _Lost_ writers have something against fat people? What jerks...

* * *

Sometimes I wondered why I felt at all.

I wondered why I had to develop feelings for people at all. I mean who falls in love with the fat guy, right? No one, that's who. Fat people just didn't find love easily, not even on a stranded island.

I mean, why would Kate ever notice me? She already had Jack and Sawyer pining over her. Although, lately I've been catching Sawyer sending secretive glances towards Boone's sister. I think he likes her now or something. But whatever, he doesn't matter. What does matter is that Kate still has the sexy doctor liking her.

Seriously, any person in the world in her position would not choose the fat guy. It just doesn't work out that way.

Sure, Kate freaked me out when I found out that she was a convict. But after awhile that fear completely disappeared and she turned out to be totally awesome.

Somewhere down the road I fell in love with Kate.

Yet it was right at the beginning of the road I knew I would never stand a damn chance.


End file.
